Legend of the Inkanyamba
by The candy man 234
Summary: Sarafina decides to spend some quality time with Nala and Simba at the river for the day. However, it backfires when Simba, Nala, and Chumvi run off in search of the legendary river monster the Inkanyamba. Unbeknownst to the cubs the legendary monster may just be real and ready to wreak havoc. Based on Legend of the Gobblewonker.
1. Chapter 1: Sarafina's surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the lion king or it's characters.

AN: yay time for another story. I'm continuing my experiment on mixing Gravity Falls with the Lion King and seeing what come out of it. This one is based on the Legend of the Gobblewonker.

The sun hung high over the Pride Lands on a clear sunny day. Simba and Nala sat together with leftover zebra bones from last night's dinner. Each end of the bone was covered in honey.

"Okay, Simba," Nala said, "It's time to make all that time searching for honey worth it. The first one to have honey drip into their mouths wins," Nala said.

The pair then took one bone each and held it above their muzzles.

"3,2,1," Simba counted.

"Honey race!" The both of them exclaimed and they tilted the bones while opening their mouths. The honey slowly traveled down the bone and started to collect at the bottom.

"Almost, almost," Nala said. She then shook her bone a little and a stream of honey landed in her mouth.

"Ha! I won!" Nala said. Choking slightly on honey Nala hacked up the rest that fell into her mouth.

"What no way you cheated!" Simba said.

"Oh, yea! Prove it!" Nala taunted. Simba then pounced on Nala. The two tussled in the grass for a while. Then Nala used her hind legs to flip Simba over.

"Ha pinned ya!" Nala said.

"Nala, I saw that you shook the bone you were definitely cheating," a voice said from behind the cubs. Simba and Nala turned their heads to see Sarafina lying in the shade of a tree observing them.

"Mom, how long have you been there?" Nala asked jumping off of Simba.

"That's not important, sweetie, besides I think it's cute what you two have," Sarafina teased her daughter. Nala slightly blushed under her fur hoping that Simba wouldn't notice.

"Mommmmm," Nala whined.

"Okay fine I'll leave you alone...for now," Sarafina said. Nala sighed as her mother walked over to the pair and sat down.

"Well enough beating around the bush do any of you two know what today is?" Sarafina asked.

Simba and Nala exchanged glances. "Happy anniversary?" Nala sheepishly said.

Sarafina rolled her eyes. "I thought we went over this last night. Sarabi and I were talking about activities to do during the day with you. Sarabi then suggested that I take Simba because I'm basically his mother in law-"

"What?" both Simba and Nala said.

"Nothing," Sarafina quickly answered, " _that was close."_ Sarafina thought. An awkward silence cut through the atmosphere.

Nala then broke the silence, "Mom, is this gonna be like the last time you tried bonding with me?" Nala asked.

* * *

 **2 weeks ago**

Nala and Sarafina were trekking through the middle of the outlands due to Sarafina decided to take Nala on a hunting lesson.

"Mom, are you sure we are still in the Pride Lands," Nala said.

"Yes, Nala, and be quiet you'll scare off the prey," Sarafina said.

"Mom, just admits that we are lost so we can get out of here with our lives," Nala said and stopped walking.

"Nala, stop overreacting. I have a perfect sense of direction," Sarafina argued back

"AHA!" A voice called out to the lionesses making them freeze, "TRESPASSERS!"

"Uh oh," Sarafina said.

* * *

"It took 4 hours for Mufasa to negotiate and we lost part of the Pride Lands, remember," Nala said.

"Okay, fine I'll give you that, but I promise today we are gonna have some real fun," Sarafina said. She leaned in and placed her arms on both cubs.

"Okay I can go for some fun," Simba said.

"That's the spirit!" Sarafina exclaimed, "now first thing to do is to cover your eyes with these giant leaves!"

"Yay!" The cubs exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Nala said.

* * *

"Ow!" Nala said as a rough bush scraped her face. It sure was a weird feeling being carried by the scruff of her neck and also not seeing anything.

"Sorry," Sarafina said, "it's a bit hard carrying two cubs at once."

"Well I'm kinda enjoying this, it's like all my other senses are heightened," Simba said, "I can see with my paws."Simba stretched his paws out and started feeling Nala's face. Nala giggled before another shrub scratched the cubs' faces.

"Mom, are you sure that you don't have a leaf on your face?" Nala asked.

"No I don't sweetie, but with the sun in my eyes, I might as well be," Sarafina said.

Three more bushes scrapped the faces of Simba and Nala.

"Ow, ow, ow," Nala said with each bush.

* * *

By the time they arrived Simba and Nala had twigs and leaves stuck in their coats. Sarafina let them down and walked in front of them. She then reached forward and pulled away the leaves on Simba and Nala's faces.

The cubs opened their eyes to see the Zuberi river that ran through the Pride Lands. Scattered groups of lions were already at the river. Cubs splashed in the sparkling waters as they played by the shallows while the lionesses sunbathed on the river bank.

"Ta-Da!" Sarafina said.

"The river?" Nala said unimpressed.

"Oh come on we can have loads of fun here," Sarafina said, "It'll just be you guys, myself, and the river for the next ten hours."

"Ten hours!?" Nala exclaimed.

"We have to find a way out of this," Simba whispered to Nala.

"I'VE SEEN IT AGAIN!" a voice cried outgaining the attention of Sarafina, Nala, and three lions turned around to see an old lioness running through the bank of the river. A crowd of animals including the trio gathered around her.

"I'm telling you it was the Inkanyamba! It almost killed me!" The old lionesses said.

"Mom, what did I tell you about making up stories again," A young lioness said as she made her way through the crowd to confront her mother.

"You've done nothing but embarrassed me my entire cubhood, and I'm not going to let you ruin my adult life," She said sternly at her mother.

"But I've got proof this time!" The old lioness said. The lioness lead the crowd over to a large boulder located in the shallows. It was split in half down the middle exposing the various layers inside. Only a massive force could have fractured it.

"The Inkanyamba did it! It had a long neck and leathery skin. It split this rock in half and swam upriver into the Mchezaji Jungle!" The old lioness pointed up the river to a dense jungle that was cut in half by the Zuberi River.

"You have to believe me!" The old lioness pleaded.

"Well I think it clear that we just have a lunatic on our hands," a leopard said. The other animals murmured in agreement and parted ways leaving the daughter and mother.

The old lioness looked at her daughter with sad eyes. "Hasira, I"

"Don't even," Hasira said and she stalked off.

"Well, that happened," Sarafina said, "Now let me teach you guys how to fish." While Sarafina was distracted with her lesson Simba took the chance to pull Nala into a huddle.

"Nala, this is our ticket out. We can go search for that river monster and prove it's existence," Simba said.

"Simba, how can we even know that this thing is real," Nala countered.

"Nala, only something with incredible force could have split that rock in half," Simba said.

"Well that is a good point," Nala said.

"What do you say, monster hunt?" Simba said.

"Okay, I'm up for a monster hunt," Nala said.

"What was that about a monster hunt?" a voice loudly asked. Simba and Nala looked up to see Chumvi walking up to them.

"Hi, Chumvi," Nala greeted him, "what are you doing here?"

"Well my mom had an idea to have bonding time or something at the river," Chumvi said, "but I figured it would be way cooler to go with you guys."

"Yea the three of us could become an unstoppable trio!" Simba said excitedly.

"Now hold on now," Sarafina interrupted the cubs "Let's think this over first." The cubs turned around to face Sarafina.

"You could go waste your time on some epic monster adventure," Sarafina said, "or you could spend your time learning life skills from good ol' Sarafina!" Sarafina pointed to herself proudly.

"So what will it be?" Sarafina said expecting her daughter to accept her offer.

"Bye, Mom we'll be back before sunset!" Nala called out to her mother as she ran off with Simba and Chumvi towards the Jungle.

Sarafina frowned and sat down on the river bank.

"Ingrates," she murmured to herself, "Who needs them anyways." Sarafina unsheathed her right claws and swiped it into the river catching a fish. "I have this creepy fish as my company for the day."

Sarafina looked at the fish flopping in her paw. She then shuddered and tossed it back into the flowing river. Sarafina sighed and then laid down on the ground

"I guess my cub is starting to forget about me."

 **AN: Well I don't know if that was too depressing to end the chapter on but I didn't want it to be too long. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mchezaji jungle

**AN: Hey sorry for the wait for this chapter. I found out my dog has cancer and caring for her took priority, also I have finals and as I write this it's past midnight on a Saturday and finals are next week. Well, thanks for reading!**

As the sun was finishing its climb into the sky Simba, Nala and Chumvi were walking through the grass of the river bank. During the journey to the Mchezaji Jungle Simba thought it would be a good idea to plan out their monster hunt.

"Alright guys, what do you think is the most important thing to do when tracking a monster," Simba said.

"If you're not careful you can get eaten in five minutes," Chumvi answered.

"Umm..yea I guess," Simba said, "but I was talking about a plan."

"Ohh," Nala and Chumvi said.

"I was thinking that we can lure the monster out with our voices and bring it to the river so we can prove its existence and help that old lioness with her dilema," Simba started, "and because I'm the future king I'll be the leader."

"Oh What!" Nala and Chumvi cried out.

"Simba how come you always get to be the leader, what about me," Nala said.

"No way," Simba said.

"Okay then I guess I'll have to let the pride know about the flower incident," Nala said.

* * *

 **Last week**

Simba was finished rolling around in a flower bed making a sweet scent cling to his pelt.

He then used his claws to comb through his small hair tuft. Simba then picked up a fruit and cracked it open smearing it on the rim of his ears. Simba then walked to the water hole and looked at his reflection.

"Finally, I smell pretty," Simba said to himself.

"What the?" Nala said as she walked up behind Simba, hearing his last comment.

"Ahhh! Don't look at me!" Simba said and he jumped into the water hole with a big splash.

* * *

"Wow, Simba, I had no Idea that you were in touch with your feminine side that much," Chumvi said. He then exchanged glances with Nala. They then couldn't hold their laughter any longer and burst out laughing.

Simba sighed annoyed as Nala and Chumvi rolled on the ground.

"Fine you can both lead, but this conversation stays between us!" Simba said as Nala and Chumvi continued to laugh.

* * *

"Traitors," Sarafina muttered to herself as she watch the three young cubs from down the river bank.

"Oh I don't need you Mom," Sarafina mimicked her daughter's voice, "your just an old useless skin bag." Sarafina splashed the crystal waters of the lake with her paw.

"Who cares anyways. I'll just find my own friends." Sarafina scanned the river bank and she spotted a couple.

"There's my new friends!" Sarafina said and she sprang up.

Meanwhile, the young couple lied next to the shore of the river. The male lion planning on asking his girlfriend to be his mate. He took in a deep breath and faced her.

"Kike," he said, "there's a burning question with my heart longs to ask of you."

"Oh, Kiume!" Kike exclaimed starting to tear up with joy.

"Hey wanna hear a joke," Sarafina barged in and interrupted the romantic moment between the couple.

"Okay, here it goes. My ex-mate still misses me...but his aim is getting better!" Sarafina said. The young couple was unfazed by the joke. "His aim is getting better!" Sarafina tried again "You see it's funny because having a mate is terrible."

The young couple glared at Sarafina and they stormed away leaving her alone.

"What?!" Sarafina called back to them, "was it something I said?"

* * *

"Okay so explain to me what the motive was for rolling in a bed of pretty pink flowers," Chumvi said.

"I hate taking baths but that doesn't mean I like smelling bad," Simba said, "and I thought we were done with this conversation."

"Okay fine you win," Chumvi said. He looked at Nala and she looked at him, "Flower boy." Chumvi said before the two cubs burst into another fit of laughter. Simba frowned and he then shoved Chumvi.

"Aren't we supposed to be finding the Mchezaji Jungle," Simba said trying to divert the conversation from him.

"Relax, Simba, I'm sure we'll know when we get there," Chumvi said. He then rammed straight into a tree before stumbling back onto the ground.

"See we're here," Chumvi said rubbing his head. The cubs looked up to the entrance of the Mchezaji jungle. A thick layer of mist had blanketed the entrance giving a foreboding sense to the jungle.

"Woah I didn't expect it to be so creepy," Simba said, "Well in we go!"

45 minutes had gone by and the cubs continued walking through the jungle. According to the legend of the monster it lived in a body of water that was in the center of the jungle. While walking through the jungle the cubs decided to entertain themselves by seeing what rhymes with their names.

"Lets see, Nala..hm," Nala said, "um Bala...Nyama...Bunga…"

"Nala, I don't think any actual words can rhyme with your name," Simba said.

"Well, I would like to see you try, Simba," Nala teased.

The cubs were then interrupted by a loud rumbling noise that rang out through the jungle. The trio looked up to see a flock of birds flee from the trees.

"What on earth was that?" Nala said, "please tell me that was one of your guy's stomach."

"No, my stomach usually sounds like the rushing waters of a river," Chumvi said. He then sat down exposing his underbelly. Nala giggled and she put her ear on Chumvi's stomach. True to his word Chumvi's belly sounded like the soothing sounds of a river.

"Wow so majestic," Nala said. Simba gave out a huff and pushed Nala away from Chumvi's stomach.

"Come on guys we need to focus," Simba said. The low roar rang out again through the forest again striking fear into the cubs.

"Simba, I'm starting to get worried," Nala said and she clung on to Simba making him slightly blush.

"Don't worry I"ll protect you," Simba said and he puffed out his chest.

"Yeah with what muscle?" Chumvi sarcastically remarked. A third low roar pierced the air again making all three huddle together and look up into the mist covered forest. When it stopped the cubs were left with nothing but deathly silence.

"Um, Simba, if this thing is real are we putting ourselves in danger?" Chumvi asked.

"No, the Inkanyamba gains its speed and force in water. So we should be fine here," Simba said.

"Yea sure. This thing has the power to split a humongous rock in half," Nala said and looked at Simba, "is this really worth it?"

"Nonsense, Nala, we half to push forward!" Simba said. He then rushed deeper into the jungle. Chumvi and Nala looked at each other and rolled their eyes and they followed Simba into the mist of the jungle.

* * *

"I mean I have always known that Nala seeks independence to go and explore but I never thought that she would just turn me down so easily to hang out with her friends," Sarafina said. However, she wasn't talking to anyone, Sarafina was talking to her reflection in the river.

"Well, I guess I never noticed that my daughter was growing up so fast," Sarafia said to her reflection. She then stared at it for a good 5 minutes before bursting out into a fit.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S NOT UP TO YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO PARENT!" Sarafina screamed at her reflection not caring who was watching. Sarafina dived into to the water trying up to beat up her reflection. When she finally realized that she looked like a psychopath she stepped out of the water and sat down.

"I am so alone," Sarafina said to herself.

* * *

The group of cubs continued to trek through the dense Mchezaji jungle. The mist had graduated to a dense fog that lowered into the jungle. Water started to condense on the cub's whiskers. Nala shivered a bit causing Simba to walk over to her and brush up against her pelt.

"Thanks, Simba," Nala said.

"Ugh can we quit it with the mushy stuff for a change," Chumvi said interrupting the moment. Simba and Nala blushed a bit and they separate.

"Simba where are we in this jungle?" Chumvi said.

"We should be approaching a small waterfall that filled a lake," Simba said as the trio continued to walk through the jungle.

"According to legend the Inkanyamba lives here," Simba said. The low roar once again rang out this time much louder than before. Simba was drawn to the sound and he walked up to a large root to see the lake emerge from the dense fog. The trio climbed up and rested their front paws on the root of the tree, looking at the lake below.

"We found it," Simba said.

 **AN: yay another chapter done. Sorry again for the long wait on this one but as soon as the semester is done chapters should be coming out quicker. Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Winds

Chapter 3:

 **Disclaimer: I think you know the drill.**

 **AN: I finally got the time to write this chapter. I finally fixed the scene separating chapter lines so now things will be a bit clearer now.**

"We've found it," Simba said. The three cubs looked at the fog covered lake. A cold wind blew through the area causing the leaves to rustle. The fog cleared to reveal the silhouette of a long-necked creature.

"Come on guys," Simba hopped over the large root and climbed down the slope to the shore of the small lake. The other two followed him.

"This is it guys no turning back," Simba said, "We get its attention and run back to the river as fast as we can and lure it back to the Pride Lands."

The other cubs nodded in agreement. The cubs then picked up small stones and yelled at the top of their voices. They heard the stones hit something but nothing happened.

Another blast of cold wind cut through the air taking the fog with it. The shadow of the Inkayamba turned out to be nothing but a tree stump and some branches reaching out from the water.

"What?" Simba said dumbfounded, "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Simba, it's just some driftwood that must have sunk a bit," Chumvi said.

"But, those monster noises we heard monster noises!" Simba said.

A rock from across the lake at the top of the waterfall cracked off and then proceeded to fall into the lake. The sounds coming from it scratching against the base of the small cliff mimicked the roaring sound the cubs were hearing.

"Maybe that old lioness was crazy after all," Simba said. He signed and slumped on to the ground.

"Simba, we can't just give up," Nala sat down next to Simba, "Isn't there another body of water somewhere else in this jungle."

"No there isn't," Simba said. He then got up from the ground, "We ditched Sarafina over nothing."

"Let's just go home," Simba said.

* * *

 **Back to Sarafina**

"So all the lionesses say that splashing will scare the fish away but the real trick is to take a reed and swish it a bit so that it lures the fish in," Sarafina said to Tojo. The pair were on the river bank with their forepaws in the water.

"Okay that's great, Sarafina, but I think that this isn't the reason for why you wanted to talk to me," Tojo said to Sarafina. Sarafina sighed and walked back to lay down the shade of a tree.

The bright sun shined into Sarafina's face making her close her eyes. Tojo then walked up to her his shadow projected onto Sarafina's muzzle.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tojo asked as he sat next to Sarafina.

Sarafina nodded her head yes, "mmm hmm."

"Well tell me where the trouble started," Tojo said straightening his back.

"Well okay. This morning I decided to spend some time with Simba and Nala at the river. But then they ran off with Chumvi to go on some amazing adventure or whatever," Sarafina said.

"Well it sounds like Nala is becoming more independent," Tojo said, "I think that you should give her some space and maybe make friends with the other lionesses so that you won't be so lonely."

Sarafina smiled, "your right, Tojo!" She stood up,"I should stop moping about and do something," Sarafina said.

"Good for you, Sarafina," Tojo said.

"Wait a minute," Sarafina paused, "why are you here? Is everyone in the Pride lands at the river today?!"

"Well I'm here because Kula kept trying to eat my birds," Tojo said. Sarafina then took notice of small birds flying above Tojo one landing on his head.

Sarafina looked into the grass to see Kula slowly stalking up behind Tojo. Kula then stepped on a twig making it crack. Kula then gasped.

"Not a chance, Kula," Tojo said without turning around.

Kula grumbled, turned around, and started walking the other way with her tail flat against the ground.

"That twig wasn't there before!" Kula cried out.

"As you can see my morning has been busy," Tojo said looking back at Sarafina. Sarafina smiled and chucked a bit.

"Well it's time to feed these little ones," Tojo said referring to his birds. Sarafina stood and watched "Mama Tojo" gather small seeds for his birds to eat.

"Well as long as it cheers me up," Sarafina said to herself. She walked over to Tojo and helped him gather fruits and small seeds.

* * *

 **Back to Simba, Nala, and Chumvi**

The trio continued to walk through the fog covered jungle. A cold blast of air continued to cut through the forest making branches sway and leafs dance in the sky.

Nala shivered as a wind climbed up her back.

"What is up with this weather? This morning it was sunny and clear," Nala said.

Simba's legs dragged along the ground. His front paws then tripped over a root causing him to crash into Nala and Chumvi making them roll down a hill and splash into the cold water.

Nala gasped as she surfaced and she swam to shore coughing a bit.

"Simba!" Nala yelled angrily when Chumvi and Simba reached the shore of the lake.

"Sorry, guys," Simba said as he shook off the water from his coat.

"I thought you said there weren't any more bodies of water in the jungle," Chumvi said.

"There aren't any," Simba said, "this is the same lake from earlier."

A cold breeze swept through the air again clearing the dense fog. Nala and Chumvi looked up to see the same dead tree trunk and waterfall from earlier.

"Okay now I'm freaked out," Chumvi said.

"Simba, how is that possible," Nala said.

"We must have walked in a circle," Simba said.

"We couldn't have we were walking in a straight line I remember!" Nala said raising her voice.

The loud roar once again rang out in the jungle again making the cubs silence. A thud was heard from the ground. The trio turned their attention to the small lake as the center started to bubble. The trail of bubbles trailed from the center closer and closer to the shore. Then it stopped.

Simba dashed forward to where the ground and water meet. He looked forward into the water seeing his reflection.

"Simba, come back!," Nala yelled to him.

Simba continued to look into the deep water. His reflection then dissipated as ripples cut through it.

"Did you guys feel that?" Simba said. Suddenly the patch of dirt that Simba was standing on collapsed into the water. Simba was dropped into the chilling water as Nala and Chumvi rushed forward. The two pulled Simba out and backed away from the water.

The low roar called out again and a finned tail porridge out of the water.

"Okay guys this is it," Simba said turning to face Nala and Chumvi. Behind h, m a giant eel with fins on its sides emerged from the water. Its eyes glowing yellow and sharp teeth exposed.

"Simba…" Nala said as she and Chumvi stepped backwards while looking at the monster.

"What?" Simba said. He turned around and looked up. The Inkayamba looked straight at the trio before letting out a ear splitting roar.

"RUN!" Chumvi screamed and the three cubs took of. The cubs dashed away from the lake area jumping to the dense vegetation of the jungle.

Leaves and twigs smacked Simba's face but he didn't care. Simba looked behind him to see the Inkayamba close behind.

It swung its long scaly neck into a tree making it fall. Simba saw Nala in the path of the tree and he dove foreword pushing her causing the tree to miss the two cubs.

Simba pulled Nala up and the two ran catching up to Chumvi.

"We have to get back to the river!" Simba shouted. The Inkayamba pulled its neck back and lunged forward like a snake. It snapped at the cubs missing them and tearing up the plants behind them.

The Inkayamba let out another roar before lunging again.

 **AN: Yay! Finals are over and Christmas break has started! I know this chapter was a bit short but the final chapter should make up for this. Merry Haunikawanza or whatever you celebrate I'm just happy school is out for 14 days.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Inkanyamba

**Chapter 4: The Inkanyamba**

 **AN: Final chapter time. And just in case you're wondering I didn't have a white Christmas because I live in the drought-filled land of California and didn't even freaking rain so my grass is now dead. Oh well on with the final chapter.**

The cubs were running through the dense jungle with the Inkanyamba on their heels. The three cubs then finally made it out of the thick vegetation and at the bank of the Zuberi River.

"Let's get out of here!" Simba said. The cubs then looked back to the jungle to see the Inkanyamba emerge out the jungle roaring.

"Simba, we're never gonna outrun this thing," Nala said panting. Chumvi then sunk his teeth into the bark of a nearby tree. The then pulled out a large piece bark and tossed it into the river.

"Get on guys!" Chumvi said. The cubs jumped onto the large piece of wood. Chumvi pushed them into the current of the river. The cubs started to move fast but the Inkanyamba roared again and jumped into the river.

"Oh, right I forgot it's an aquatic creature," Chumvi said.

The Inkanyamba started to gain on the cubs as it let out another then took notice of a low branch approaching above the cubs. She leaped up and caught it in her teeth. The branch snapped and she landed gracefully back on the plank of wood with the branch still in her mouth.

"Woah," Chumvi said.

"Shut up and help me!" Nala said she snapped the branch in half and handed the other one to Chumvi the two put their halves in the water and started to paddle.

This increased the speed of the piece of bark, but the Inkanyamba wasn't about to give up. It roared and pulled its next back into position.

"Nala it's gonna lunge at is again," Simba said looking at the giant eel.

Nala gasped and looked back to see the river monster to strike like a snake again. It snapped its teeth destroying the piece of bark and propelling the cubs into the air.

Simba screamed and closed his eyes expecting to land into cold water. Except he didn't. Simba landed on something rough and scaly. Simba opened his eyes to see that he landed on the back of the Inkanyamba. He looked around to see Chumvi and Nala also on the creature. Nala started slipping off the monster but Simba jumped forward and caught her. He pulled her up back onto the back.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Chumvi said.

"I got it," Nala ran up the neck of the eel and took hold of two appendages on the back of the head and she pulled with her two forepaws. The Inkanyamba roared and then increased its speed.

"Way to go, Nala!" Simba said. Nala smiled and blushed slightly.

Chumvi then saw a low branch with multiple birds on it dead ahead.

"Nala look out!" Chumvi said. Trio screamed and ducked as the giant monster tore through the branch causing the birds to fly up and start pecking at the three cubs. Simba swatted at the birds pecking at his head. Chumvi took the two birds clawing at his eyes and held them out so that passing branches would hit them.

"I hope Tojo will never hear of this," Chumvi said.

Nala out of reflex let go of the appendages that controlled the Inkanyamba.

Simba saw Nala in distress and he smacked the birds off of her. Simba ran up the neck and grabbed the two appendages on its head and pulled back to regain control.

"Simba keep on course with the current of the river!" Nala said.

Simba nodded and continued to hold on. The cubs then closed their eyes as the sun peered through the trees of the jungle.

"We must have crossed the border of the jungle!" Nala said.

* * *

 **Back to Sarafina.**

"You know, Tojo, I haven't felt this good in a while," Sarafina said. Tojo smiled warmly with his baby bluebirds still orbiting him.

"Well I just like making people feel good," Tojo said.

"Yeah, the only thing that would make this a perfect day is if my daughter would come back and we could all cool off in the water," Sarafina said with her back turned to the river.

At that moment the three cubs, screaming, on the back of the Inkanyamba passed by causing a huge wave to rise up and crash over the two lions and Tojo's five birds. The animals were left dripping wet and cold.

"I think I spoke too soon," Sarafina said.

 **Back to the cubs.**

* * *

"Simba you can stop the monster now!" Chumvi screamed.

"I don't know how!" Simba said. The trio continued to skim down the river causing large waves to crash down on the river bank below.

"Well at least the pride is kinda seeing it," Chumvi shrugged. Simba huffed in disappointment and rolled his eyes.

"Simba look!" Nala said. Simba looked forward seeing a giant cloud of fog ahead of the cubs. The Inkanyamba roared as the cubs entered the dense fog that hovered above the Mchezaji Jungle. Visibility lowered as Simba progressed through the river. Then a large drop could be seen coming up.

"Ahhhhh!" The cubs screamed. The Inkanyamba then roared as it approached the drop off of the falls. Simba then spotted a large vine growing on a tree that was near the end of the dropoff.

"I've got an idea, everyone, link arms!" Simba said. Chumvi and Nala looked at each other.

"Are you serious!?" Nala said. Simba responded by looking sternly at the two cubs. Nala and Chumvi then quickly linked their arms. Simba then linked his arm with Nala.

"Everyone hold on!" Simba said. The cubs screamed as the Inkanyamba and the cubs fell from the river. Simba then grabbed a vine and then the trio swung behind the water and into a hidden cave behind the waterfall and then landed on the dirt of the cave.

"Simba that was amazing," Nala said she then gave Simba a hug making him slightly blush.

The Inkanyamba's distinct roar rang out again. The three cubs looked up at the falls. The Inkanyamba emerged from the waters bearing its teeth.

The cubs screamed and braced for Impact but after 25 seconds nothing happened. Simba opened his eyes to see the giant eel was stuck in the mouth of the cave.

"Woah it's stuck," Nala said.

"Yes we got it trapped now we can bring animals here to show them that it's real!" Simba said.

The three cubs cheered with excitement however it was interrupted by the Inkanyamba roaring attempting to free itself. A large rock then cracked and fell from the ceiling landing on its head.

"Ow! Freaking come on!" the Inkanyamba said. Then the body of the Inkanyamba's body started to dissolve leaving nothing but the old lioness from earlier sitting where the monster was in the water.

"Wait what just happened?" Simba said. The three cubs walked up to the old lioness and surrounded her.

"I uhh, I umm…" the old lioness sighed and looked down, "I just wanted attention."

"I still don't understand," Chumvi said.

"Well, when you get to be an old-timer like me nobody seems to care about you anymore. My daughter has refused to talk to me in months. So one day I stumbled upon an incantation written by the ancient lions in this cave that would allow me to take the form of a monster. This also caused the fog and wormholes of this jungle," The old lioness said, "You just don't know the length some of us would go through for some quality time with our families."

Simba and Nala looked at each other and then sighed with guilt.

"Well I guess the real river monster is you guys...hehe," Chumvi started but Simba and Nala shot him a death glare making him sheepishly laugh.

"Sorry," Chumvi said avoiding eye contact.

"Well did you ever talk about this to your daughter?" Nala asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I mean not directly…" The old lioness started.

"You mean to tell us that you never bothered to talk to your daughter about how you were in pain?" Chumvi said.

"Umm bye!" The old lioness stood up and snapped her fingers and then disappeared into the atmosphere.

"Well that came out of nowhere," Chumvi said. The three cubs walked to the wall of water and passed through it to see the dense fog then dissipated to reveal the orange sky of the sunset.

"We still have an hour before the sun is gone," Simba said.

"What do you want to do?" Nala said.

* * *

 **Back to Sarafina.**

Sarafina laid down staring at the water while the sun continued to sink into the horizon. Tojo had left a while ago leaving Sarafina to her thoughts making her more depressed.

"Hi, Mom," Nala said causing Sarafina to break her chain of thought. Sarafina looked behind her to see the cub trio with matted fur and cuts and scrapes.

"Told you I would be back before sunset," Nala said. Sarafina then rushed forward and embraced all three cubs.

"OhmyGodWherewereyouwhathappenedareyouokay?" Sarafina said. She then let go of the cubs when Nala started pushing at her chest. Nala gasped for air when she tumbled on the ground.

"Well we spent the day looking for a legendary monster, but we found out that the best person to hang out was you," Simba said. Sarafina smiled warmly at the cubs.

"So have you ever seen me catch a fish with one eye closed," Sarafina said.

"I bet you that you can't," Chumvi said.

"You're on," Sarafian said.

"I bet that you can't do while plus while I'm singing at the top of my lungs," Nala said.

Sarafina smiled and then crouched down by the river bank to begin her dare.

The next hour was a blur to the 4 lions. Sarafina won the challenge with then proposed a whole new challenge on who could run the fastest. However, Sarafina didn't care what they were doing as long as they were spending time with each other Sarafina hadn't felt happier.

By the time the group made it back to the den it was time to sleep for the night. Simba and Chumvi said their goodnights and headed to their parents leaving Sarafina and Nala together.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I ditched you today," Nala started.

"Well Nala you need to tell me when you want to be with your friends, but I think we enjoyed the rest of our day," Sarafina said, "Now let's get some sleep first.

"Okay, mom," Nala said. Sarafina smiled and licked her daughter's head and then lied down on the floor of the den. Nala then walked up to her mother and curled up next to her purring.

"I love you, mom," Nala said.

"I love you too," Sarafina responded. The two then drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 **AN: yay final chapter done Hope you enjoyed and Tell me in the reviews what do you want to see parodied for the next fanfiction.**


End file.
